Kiss and Tell
by Sancia Chislaine
Summary: It's just that I've never been kissed like this. It was... it was, for lack of better word... MINDBLOWING!


**Story Title:** Kiss and Tell

**Author:** Angel Moon Princess

**Summary:** It's just that I've never been kissed like this. It was… it was, for lack of better word… MINDBLOWING!

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series. The characters belong to J.K. Rowlings and her ingenious mind.

I, Hermione Jane Granger have lost all my marbles and have no intentions whatsoever of searching desperately to regain them. I rather like the idea of having lost them in the first place. I find it strangely comforting and somewhat satisfying even!

I know that its not one of the brightest ideas that I've ever had but… well I don't know what exactly about losing my common sense is satisfying. I just know that it is.

It dawned on me last night that I am no longer capable of rational thought. I'm some sort of flimsy wanton woman with twisted desires and… and well, irrational thoughts!

You see, in order to explain this radical change I think that it may be best that I share with you the root of this unthinkable iniquity.

I experienced my first mind-blowing kiss!

Not that I've never been kissed or anything… it's just that I've never been kissed like this. It was… it was, for lack of better word… MIND-BLOWING!

Incredible no less but completely insane all the same because I haven't the slightest idea who kissed me!

A girl doesn't casually begin walking out the library at ten thirty at night expecting to be pashed senseless. Unless of course you're Lavender or maybe Ginny or Parvati, probably even Luna as well… Well ok, no sensible girl expects that to happen. Especially if said girl's name is Hermione Jane Granger.

Like Prince Charming lurks around in the dark in front of the library waiting to sweep away his princess!

See where the irrational thoughts are coming from yet or do I need to continue my kiss and tell story?

I really shouldn't be thinking about all this madness at the moment. Particularly because I have loads of home work to do but honestly I can't help it.

Imagine being in my position and knowing that you should resent your perfect kiss! I'll explain.

Ok, so when I said I didn't know who kissed me… I lied.

Since I wasn't really prepared to walk out the library and be dragged across the dark hall I sort of thought I was being attacked. Thus, causing me to "lash out" at my attacker.

He never said a word though. Not even a whisper or a sound.

Now that I think about it, he was rather gentle. He probably could be considered shy… if you forget about the fact that he made a move on me and kissed me until I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen and then, the simple fact of… a Slytherin tie.

A bloody Slytherin tie!

Like Prince Charming's identity had to be anymore of a mystery. I grabbed his tie off sometime between being dragged away from the library and well you know… kissing him.

So right, are you think about resenting the uh… the kiss yet?

I'm a wanton woman! A flimsy wanton woman! A flimsy wanton woman with no common sense!

Of course I figured out who he was. No, I didn't read it in a blasted book and I didn't do any complicated amount of magic to reveal his identity. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

Eavesdropping, I know pathetic… but Slytherin males have absolutely no intelligence!

There he stood in all his tie less, kissable glory scowling hatefully at Theodore Nott; who dare I say was… grinning.

I had it; his tie, in my bag. Merlin forbid the thought of me even pondering to leave it in my dorm and Lavender or Parvati coming across it. I shudder to think of the possible traumas.

The seventh year Slytherin males were having a field day of him and for just a moment I thought I saw him blush.

My wanton woman mind's work of course!

I shouldn't have done what I did next but unfortunately I did.

I, Hermione Jane Granger walked closer to the five Slytherin males that littered the fourth floor corridor and fished out his tie from my bag.

I held it delicately between my fingers and reached out with the same hand to offer the material, knowing fully well that Nott, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle were gapping at me like fish.

He was the first to regain his composure though; something I was truly grateful of and he _gently_ took the tie out of my hand.

Yet again not a single word or sound left his mouth and I turned on my heels ready to leave when I felt the warm sensation of callused fingers wrap around my wrist.

"Our secret right?" he asked intriguingly.

I swiftly turned around and almost knocked right into him, "Only if you tell me why you did it."

"To prove that I could, Granger. To prove that I could."

He let go of my wrist and stepped back. The four other Slytherins had over come their shocked states and were staring between him and myself with bewilderment and amusement.

Like I needed a bloody audience. I was already thinking about memory charms to erase the damage as it was.

"Don't ever think of proving yourself again, _Malfoy_," I said in what I thought to be a threatening voice and stomped away.

Blasted Slytherins I tell you. No wit, no intelligence and no morality!

You know what I think is probably the worst part about this right now?

I'm a flimsy wanton woman and Draco Malfoy is sitting next to me only two nights after kissing me into oblivion and moving in for the kill yet again.

Wanton woman! Wanton woman! Wanton woman!

A/N: I hope you liked this one-shot because I had a lot of fun writing it and was quite shocked that I thought about a story like this. Leave me a review and tell me if you liked it or if you hated it.

Angel


End file.
